


Merry Christmas, Jean.

by LeviaKasamatsu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cake, Character Death, Christmas, Gay, Japan, M/M, Sad, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviaKasamatsu/pseuds/LeviaKasamatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did you leave so soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Jean.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, repost. xD
> 
> I love writing angsts, gha

It was winter, on Christmas Day. It was evening and it was snowing. Just out of part-time work, I headed to my favorite bakery.   
I hid my hands in my pockets, because they were freezing.   
As I walked into the slippery sidewalk, I met couples who were discussing what they would do when they returned home or during New Year's Eve. I could feel the heat of their love, I could see the sweetness in their eyes and their hands intertwined.   
I fell in love too. I will never forget the joy and the pain that I felt. 

I went into the bakery and a sweet scent invaded me. 

"Marco!" The owner of the bakery came up to me.   
"G-Good evening," I replied shyly. 

She was a middle-aged chubby lady . She looked like a harsh person but in truth she was very nice and kind. We've known for some years, I was always here during my high school years, her desserts were really good.   
"I didn't see you for a while, huh."   
"I've been very busy with my part-time work and school."   
"Ah, I see... What class are you in now?"   
"I'm in the last year of university."   
"Haha, what a good guy. You've grown a lot lately, eh!" She said, giving me a pat on the back.   
"Yeah, I'm not a kid anymore." I said giggling shyly.   
"What brings you here? Are you celebrating Christmas? "  
"Yes, I'd like to buy some sweets."   
"Are celebrating with someone?" She said, heading for the refrigerator where they were the cakes. I followed her. The cakes were really inviting and I wanted to buy them all, but I didn't want to take the risk of diabetes.   
"Ummmm ... Y-Yes."   
"Really?! What a nice guy! I bet you have a lot of fangirls! "

Shee was right, I was popular among girls. Even though I was shy and reserved, they found me attractive. However, I couldn't accept, because... I'm gay. 

"N-No, it's nothing like that..." I lied. 

The lady looked at me, not convinced. I pretended not to see her and looked at the cakes.   
I chose the classic cake with cream and strawberries. There was a Santa Claus made of sugar and a small chocolate bar with the words "Merry Christmas ~ ♪" as decorations. 

While she was preparing the cake, I took out the wallet and paid. I wished her Merry Christmas and I went out. The icy wind hit my face. The tip of my nose and my cheeks were freezing, so I put up my scarf to cover me from the cold.   
I walked to the station and took the train to go to the cemetery. 

When I arrived, I saw a couple of elders who were visiting their loved ones. I smiled, hearing their sweet words.   
I stood at his grave, lit some incense and placed the box of cake next to his tombstone. 

"Hey, I was finally able to visit you. I have been very busy in recent months. I bought your favorite cake to forgive me." I chuckled. "How are you? I'm fine. I changed job, I'm a waiter now. The boss says that I attract female customers and thanks to me, his business is booming. About the university ... well, I'm going to finish my studies. I just have to hold on a little. It's been two years since you went away. I miss you so much. I miss your warmth, your look and when you held my hand. I miss everything about you. I love you."   
I took the framed picture of the two of us which was near the tombstone. I hugged it with all the strength I had in my body. My tears slid down my cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Jean."


End file.
